Forever and Ever
by Kourin Lucrece
Summary: What if Satine never knew that Christian would be killed and she wasn't the one who died? Warnings: Death and overdone romance


Forever and Ever  
  
By Ri Kourin  
  
Disclamer: It's not mine, ok?  
  
Author's note: Only my second ever fic, so please be nice. Read and Review.  
  
1 Forever and Ever  
  
Christian kissed Satine. "Don't worry. Everything will work out somehow, as long as we have each other."  
  
She let him pull her into his embrace. "As long as we have each other…"  
  
"I'll love you as long as my soul exists somewhere." And his whisper lasted forever as they kissed.  
  
1.1 Throw our lives away for one happy day  
  
1.2 We could be heroes just for one day.  
  
He stood in the back, watching the play. She was so beautiful. Satine…It had all come together somehow, he was proud of all their hard work. Suddenly he had the feeling of being watched.  
  
Turning around, Christian found the Duke's manservant watching him. The man drew a gun, his eyes never leaving Christian's.  
  
A gun… His blood ran cold. What if something hurt Satine? Christian backed down the corridor, turning to run as the man followed him. Then, it ran out and he found himself facing a wall.  
  
He twisted to face the manservant, running closer. He closed his eyes. Just don't let him hurt Satine, or the others. Satine…Please, be happy. And the sound of a gun exploded in his ears.  
  
1.3 We could be heroes, forever and ever!  
  
The whole theatre seemed to pulse with the applause. The curtain fell, hiding the actors from the now standing audience. We did it.  
  
As the curtain was pulled up again for the bows, a gunshot sounded from back stage. What was going on? But their smiles stayed straight, and they all bowed. The show was over, and it had been a complete success.  
  
Satine hugged Harry. "Oh, we did it! And it was wonderful…" Christian, you did it. You wrote the perfect story, and you gave all of us our dreams.  
  
The whole cast walked off the stage, laughing and talking; happy that it was finally a reality. Then, suddenly, Satine stopped. A gasp escaped her as she dropped to her knees next to the limp form in a pool of blood. She didn't even notice the noise stop as the others came up behind her.  
  
"Christian?" She reached out a hand to touch his pale, cold face. A tear slipped unheeded down her cheek. Was he…? No! He can't be!  
  
He stirred slightly, startling her. He was alive! …But for how long?  
  
Christian's eyes slowly opened, and he saw Satine's tear-streaked face. He put a hand up to her face, wiping away a tear. "Don't cry… Shhh. Everything will be okay," his whisper barely audible.  
  
"W- What happened? You're bleeding… Christian." He can't die; I need him. Not now…  
  
He smiled slightly. Oh, how she loved his smile. He always looked like a little boy when her smiled. Innocent and trusting; so completely trusting… "It's alright…"  
  
And his smile brought back how they fell in love…  
  
1.4 I was made for lovin' you, baby  
  
You were made for lovin' me  
  
Don't leave me this way…  
  
I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby  
  
Don't leave me like this  
  
You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs  
  
I look around me and I see it isn't so  
  
Some people live in a world of silly love songs  
  
Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cuz here I go again…  
  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
  
Where eagles fly, over mountains high  
  
Love makes us act like we are fools  
  
Throw our lives away, for one happy day  
  
We could be heroes, just for one day  
  
We could be heroes forever and ever…  
  
"You are a true hero… You've made all of our dreams come true. But Christian, please, don't leave me now…" More tears ran down her face, leaving tracks in her make-up.  
  
He put a hand gently up to her face, cupping her cheek. "I would never leave you… You are my dream come true. I'll always love you." He smiled, and his voice faded. "I love you… Forever and ever…"  
  
1.5 Never knew I could feel like this  
  
1.6 Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Everyday I love you more and more  
  
1.6.1 Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you, till the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you till my dying day  
  
Forever and ever 


End file.
